


【莫奈(鱼卓)】小沱(下)(PWP)

by AnnR



Category: TES, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnR/pseuds/AnnR
Summary: moyu  x  knight熊晖东x卓定n禁和ooc谢绝转出lofabo分化期，pwp





	【莫奈(鱼卓)】小沱(下)(PWP)

他是什么时候喜欢上熊晖东的？

尽管再舞台上他们是万众瞩目的电竞选手，但下了台他们却事实打实的网瘾青年。沉迷在单纯的游戏生活中，卓定根本没有去思考到底什么才是爱情。直到他意识到自己越来越渴望靠近一个人，那个人就是他们队里的上单大哥。  
从什么时候开始的？他不知道。他加入top的第一场比赛多少有些紧张，在休息室里坐立不安，上单大哥一直在他旁边安慰着他不要紧张，放松好好打。他轻轻挪了挪位置，离上单更近了些，未分化的小朋友还没有办法捕捉到信息素的味道，但总觉得靠近了就安心许多。  
他们磨合的时间不长，但还是很轻易的闯入决赛，大家心情都不错，也包括仅仅上了一场的熊晖东。  
有时候他真的很想吐槽德杯的场馆，后台被黑色的隔板围城大大小小的房间和走廊，如同在走迷宫一般。特别是对于他这个“路痴”来说。  
打完比赛回到休息室，卓定就跑到熊晖东身边问，“去厕所吗？”  
熊晖东正在玩手机，头也没抬一下，“不去，我刚回来。”  
“一起去……”  
“你自己去啊昨天都告诉你咋走了，得锻炼一下。”玩手机的人头也不抬。  
被拒绝的卓定有些挫败，转身去找白家浩。看着两个弟弟牵着手一蹦一跳的背影，熊晖东扶额：“可真是弟弟……”结果收获了旁边熊宇龙的一个白眼。  
“你才是弟弟。”英年早婚的熊宇龙一脸恨铁不成钢。熊晖东的头上冒出来一个大大的问号。  
“唉，不是我说你，人家这都这么明显的跟你套近乎了，你TM居然还拒绝？”熊宇龙一脸过来人的表情教导着熊晖东，“你看看这基地里，不光咱们基地吧，带着其他队的几个，谁不喜欢卓定呢？结果人家现在就粘着你一个人，你就不能稍微给个表示？”  
熊晖东若有所思的点点头。  
熊宇龙点到为止，他真的看不惯熊晖东这种人家大腿都伸到你面前了你都不知道抱的憨憨样，分不想上了吗？又回想起自己在基地里天天找孩双排孤寡老人的心酸，不由得掉出眼泪，他也想找个大腿抱着上分。

第二天卓定还是第一个来找熊晖东。  
“上厕所吗？”  
“……不去……”  
被拒绝的人低了眼，也不知道是失落还是委屈，指尖攥着衣角：“那你啥时候去上厕所？”  
“？”  
“你啥时候去你喊我，我跟你一起去……”  
彳亍口巴，谁让卓定弟弟是队宠，人乖技术好，整个队伍从上到下谁都恨不得把他抱在怀里揉两下。他又想起了昨天熊宇龙对他说的话，可能真的是这个道理。生活上多帮衬两下，到时候想上分了大腿更能抱的心安理得。  
“走吧，我陪你去。”熊晖东无奈的放下手机，揉了揉中单弟弟的脑袋。看着弟弟的脸上立马有了笑容，屁颠屁颠的跟在自己身后，熊晖东突然意识到了什么。  
卓定在上厕所，他就在洗手台的位置点了根烟，看着白色的烟气一丝一缕的消散在空中。  
身后的隔间门打开，卓定从里面走出来，站在他旁边洗手，他抬头看向镜子，恰好碰上了上单大哥的目光。  
中单弟弟害羞的低下了头。  
不对，为啥要害羞？卓定被自己弄的莫名其妙。熊晖东歪头看着出神的卓定，凑过去弯腰关掉了水龙头。  
“发什么呆呢？”还夹着烟的手掌揉过弟弟软嗒嗒的头发，卓定摇了摇头，甩掉手上的水珠。  
熊晖东在垃圾桶的烟灰缸处掐灭了香烟，抬手搭在了卓定的肩膀上，把矮他半头的弟弟搂在怀里，“走吧。”  
卓定乖乖的缩在他怀里，他闻不到熊晖东的信息素，上单大哥身上只有燃烧的烟草味。“他的信息素也是烟草味吗？”卓定弟弟思考着，他不喜欢烟草，但如果是熊晖东的话，即使是烟草应该也很好闻，“我能分化成什么味？我们两个的信息素混在一起会好闻吗？如果他是烟草味，那我是什么味道的才会比较般配？”  
初分化的omega被属于自己的糯米香包裹着，黏黏软软，偏偏又白的那么干净。太甜了，他自己也不得不承认，信息素甜的过头，腻的让人难以接受。  
心底泛出一阵失落，糯米和烟草一点也不配啊。  
不过上单大哥的信息素并不是烟草，他闻到茶香的时候已经没有空闲的心情去惊讶了。和平日里习惯的饮料不同，上单大哥的信息素让他感到陌生。  
第一感觉是苦，吸入身体里还有一丝丝的涩，被alpha的信息素充分泡软后，他终于感受到了茶香一丝丝的回甘。但已经不再是那种纯粹的茶味了，普洱茶染了糯米，意外的合适。

懂事的上单大哥顾及着小孩是第一次，动作尽可能的温柔，让他充分适应了插在身体中的性器。没有了不适剩下的只有划过内壁带来的无尽快感，卓定甚至开始害怕起来，这种纯粹的快感让他沉沦。  
现在的姿势让他暂时远离了上单大哥的信息素，omega敏感脆弱的身体对alpha信息素的渴求催促着他抬起软踏踏的身体，细长的手指顺着结实的手臂一路向上，最后攀到上单大哥的背。沾了汗水让他的双手无处借力。指尖微微用力，便能在大哥的背后留下了几道淡淡的指痕。  
熊晖东感受到背后毫无威胁的抓挠，弯下腰亲吻着怀里的弟弟。  
“疼吗？”他问。  
明明眼睛中已经浸满泪水，卓定还是摇了摇头，“哥，给我，我想要。”他从来没有喊过熊晖东哥，尽管那人一直像哥哥一样照顾着他，也理所当然的容忍了他所有的无理取闹。  
缴在性器上的穴壁已经完全没有了之前的紧张，看来小omega已经完全适应了性爱的节奏，熊晖东从床上抱起小中单，让他细长的腿盘上自己的腰。坐姿让性器顶入了新的深度，连续的大幅度抽插让卓定完全软了下来，只能抱紧大哥宽阔的后背随着身下的定弄颤抖着。  
宽阔的手掌轻轻的抚摸着他的后背，若即若离的擦过他脖子后的腺体，卓定忍不住缩着脖子把腺体往人手里送。鼻子还拼命的去寻找上单大哥颈间的丝丝茶香，寻求着alpha信息素的抚慰。

熊晖东顶到生殖腔口的时候，卓定一下子软在了他的怀里。熊晖东也清晰的感受到了怀中人的变化，心下了然，却忌惮着不敢继续前进。  
虽然是第一次，但弟弟很快就找到了让自己爽上天的诀窍，沉下腰主动把性器往生殖腔口上撞，两条细长的腿加紧了上单大哥的腰，双手在大哥的背后留下一道道红痕。  
“别，别乱动。”熊晖东深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，赛场上下有一个人浪就够可怕了，他只能保持理智，在后面默默的守护着他的中单弟弟。  
他抱着卓定的腰慢慢把人抱起，性器一点点从体内抽离，卓定扒在他的肩头不满的哼出了声。

那次他们外出比赛，休息室只有一张沙发，他和两个上单一起挤在沙发上。上单大哥靠在沙发一侧玩手机，卓定缩在另一侧，看着上单大哥的侧颜发呆。  
即使是冬天，熊晖东依然只是在队服外罩了一件单薄的风衣。他这种人穿风衣就很好看，活脱脱的男模身材。  
白家浩挤在他们中间，和熊宇龙嘻嘻哈哈的玩拍手游戏。反应慢的弟中弟被熊宇龙打的嗷嗷乱叫，坐在沙发上也不安生，几次活蹦乱跳的往后躲，差点压坏了缩在角落里的卓定弟弟。  
被吓到的弟弟伸手去拉上单大哥的衣袖，可怜巴巴的看着熊晖东，上单大哥心领神会，站起来拍拍白家浩，“你过去坐，咱俩换换。”  
熊晖东把白家浩和卓定隔开，看着缩在角落的卓定又顺手把人揽到怀里。  
最初卓定还有点不太习惯，到了洲际赛，休息室的椅子不够了他就能心安理得的坐到上单大哥的腿上，抱着营养师给他的半袋小饼干吃了起来。  
“语皇要吃吗？”  
“不了，我减肥。”  
好，中单弟弟更加心安理得了。

每次都是抓着那人的温柔，满足着自己任性的私心。最开始也没在意，直到白家浩分化那天，基地里的手忙脚乱和明明被信息素刺激的红了眼圈，却还打起精神安抚着弟中弟的南东现。最后还是上单大哥揉着脑袋把他带到了原本属于两个上单的房间。“今天就在这儿将就一下吧。”他没多问。尽管没有分化但怎么说他也是成年人了，从南东现走进白家浩房间的时候，他就已经明白了那两个天天黏在一起的人关系果然没有那么简单，不知道白家浩是怎么把韩国辅助大哥拐到手的。他开始有些羡慕白家浩了。  
为什么会羡慕呢？他坐在原本属于上单大哥的床上，看着他附身换着隔壁的床单，“先在这儿将就一晚，明天大概是又要调换寝室了。”  
看着熊晖东的后背，卓定突然就有了一种想抱上去的冲动。两人互道晚安，卓定却有意无意的把视线侧向了隔壁床的上单大哥。有一瞬间他也想过被上单大哥抱在怀里  
他大概是喜欢上熊晖东了。

那群听完八卦的人把熊晖东扔在沙发上就各干各的事儿去了，熊晖东愣一会儿，拐到“水牢”从自己训练桌上抓了包烟就溜出了训练室。  
后院里已经聚集了一群猫，最大的那只还在肆无忌惮的撸着其他亲戚。  
“你们alpha真行，睡一夜就能下床乱跑了。”猫听见推门声，头都没抬一下。  
“……”熊晖东没有接话，坐在台阶上点了跟烟。他知道吴尧说的是什么，卓定还在楼上安安稳稳的睡着，经历了发情期是omega最虚弱的时候。还好现在是休赛期。  
吴尧放开猫，走到他旁边坐下。“以后咋办？”  
“不知道……”  
他还没说完，吴尧一巴掌拍在了他的背后，刚点上不久的烟就这么的掉在了地上，红色的光点闪了闪，还是一如既往的燃烧着。  
几只猫的注意被吸引了过来，警惕的竖着耳朵观察着这边的动静。  
“你他妈还是不是alpha。”

alpha的忍耐总是有限度的。  
中单弟弟的小手捧着他的脸，把两瓣唇颤颤巍巍的印在他的上面，舌尖一点一点的舔过他的嘴角，虔诚的不沾染一丝情欲。  
发情期的小中单连指尖都在颤抖，穿过他的长发，试图把他们的距离拉的更近。空气中的糯米香渐渐淡了下去，失去了甜味的中和，连茶香都苦了起来。  
他重新顶入了小孩紧致的通道，卓定绷紧的身子朝后倒去，被他抱紧了把头埋在了小omega滚烫的胸口，感受着那颗剧烈跳动的心脏。  
退出顶入被掌握的恰到好处，他知道想让心爱的omega满足，并不是只有顶进生殖腔这一个办法。  
整个夜晚剩下的只有疯狂，却偏偏不至于失控，理智让熊晖东在最后一刻选择了临时标记。  
口中炸开的糯米已经没有了最初的黏腻，反道是香甜的让他忍不住想多尝几口。  
卓定疲惫的趴在他的胸口喘气，第一个临时标记让他的分化期好受了不少。经历了高潮的思想重新回到大脑，恐惧正从褪去的潮水中浮现出来。  
上单大哥感受到怀中小omega的负面情绪，安抚性的揉着小中单被汗水打湿的头发，低头亲了亲还留着泪痕的眼角。  
“睡吧。”他说。  
卓定点点头，疲劳让他很快就摆脱了对现实的担忧。

熊晖东一夜没睡，他不知道等卓定醒来后，他应该怎么去面对。卓定和其他人不一样，他又偏偏说不出是在哪里。  
熊晖东被滔搏上下一顿“审讯”，好不容易被放过，一个人魂不守舍的往基地外面摸，回来的时候手里多出了一束向日葵。吴尧正准备上去调侃几句，被花姐拽着耳朵拖走了。  
“疼！亲姐你轻点！”  
吴尧呲牙咧嘴。  
“闭嘴！熊晖东这个孩子终于开窍了，你赶紧给我滚远点，别搅了人家的好事儿。”  
“啊？”  
“你知道送向日葵是什么意思吗？”  
“一起吃瓜子？”  
“滚啦……向日葵的花语是，沉默的爱。”


End file.
